Ein ganz besonderer Zauber
by schafchen
Summary: Eine klangvolle Story um Ginny und Draco Sie entdeckt, dass er nicht nur beleidigen kann, sondern auch eine andere Seite. Beide fühlen sich durch die sie verbindene Liebe zur Musik und zu Gitarren voneinander angezogen... BEENDET!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

Hoffe, es gefällt euch!

**Unerwartete Begegnung**

„Ginny, kommst du?" rief Colin Creevey. Gerade war die Stunde Zaubertränke bei dem allseits beliebten Professor Snape zu Ende gewesen. Sie hatten einen komplizierten Trank zum Nachwachsen von Knochen gebraut. Zaubertränke hatten die Sechstklässler von Gryffindor zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Einem der Mädchen aus dem Haus des Dachses war es gelungen, seinen Kessel zum explodieren zu bringen. Daher half Ginny ihr, wieder sauber zu machen, denn Professor Snape konnte sehr ungemütlich werden…

„Ich komme nach, Colin, geh ruhig schon vor!".

Mit einem letzten Schlenker des Zauberstabs waren die Reste des Zaubertranks verschwunden und Ginny und das Mädchen konnten gehen. Sie war nun schon sehr spät für ihre nächste Stunde, Arithmantik. Hoffentlich würde Professor Vektor sie nicht nachsitzen lassen… in ihrer Eile bemerkte sie nicht, dass bereits die nächsten Schüler den Raum betreten hatten, die Siebtklässler.

„Pass doch auf! Dreckiger Weasley, kannst du nicht sehen, wo du hin läufst?". In Ginny kochte die Wut hoch. Ausgerechnet mit Malfoy war sie zusammen gestoßen, welcher das Ganze natürlich mal wieder als Anlass sah, sie zu beleidigen. Aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit mehr, sie musste zu Arithmantik. Außerdem kam Professor Snape bedrohlich näher, und bei einer Auseinandersetzung würde sie garantiert den kürzeren ziehen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie noch mehr Ärger bekommen würde. Also schlüpfte sie eilig as dem Raum heraus, um in den Arithmantikraum zu rennen.

„Warum bist du so spät?" zischte Colin ihr zu, während sie sich möglichst unauffällig auf ihren Platz setzte. Professor Vektor teilte gerade die Tabellen dieser Stunde aus.

„Ich bin noch mit Malfoy zusammen gestoßen, er hat mich beleidigt."

„Was? Oh, dieser eingebildete Idiot, der kann was erleben wenn er mir über den Weg läuft!". „Colin, beruhige dich! Die halbe Klasse schaut schon…". Tatsächlich sahen einige Schüler auf Colin, welcher in seiner Wut lauter gesprochen hatte als beabsichtigt.

„Sollen die doch denken, was sie wollen!" grummelte er noch und begann dann, an seiner Tabelle zu arbeiten.

Ginny stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. In den letzten Jahren war ihr Colin ein immer besserer Freund geworden. Sie hatten fast die gleichen Kurse gewählt und meist saßen sie auch nebeneinander. Auf ihren Freund konnte sie zählen, er hatte sie immer getröstet, wenn sie wieder einmal schlechte Laune hatte, weil sie unglücklich verliebt war. Das passierte recht häufig, denn sie verliebte sich schnell. Manchmal kam sie mit den Jungen auch zusammen, aber lange war es meist nicht. Sie war froh, dass sie Colin hatte, mit dem sie über all das sprechen konnte, der sie tröstete und vor allem dafür sorgte, dass sie wieder lachen konnte. Ja, er hielt zu ihr.

„Die Professoren müssen spinnen, so viele Hausaufgaben!", stöhnte Ginny. Sie saßen abends zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel, aber die Sechstklässler waren immer noch nicht fertig. Ähnlich ging es da nur dem Abschlussjahrgang. Besonders Hermine schien unermüdlich, den ganzen Abend hörte man kaum etwas anderes als das Kratzen ihrer Feder und gelegentlich das Umblättern einer Seite aus ihrer Richtung. Obwohl sie als Schulsprecherin ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben dennoch hier, um ihren Freunden Harry und Ron helfen zu können

„Puh, ich bin fertig!" sagte Colin erleichtert und lehnte sich in seinem gemütlichen Sessel zurück.

„Hast du es gut, ich muss noch Alte Runen machen… hätte ich doch auch Wahrsagen gewählt!"

„Tja, dumm gelaufen! Ich musste heute nur ‚den Tod eines nahen Bekannten' voraussagen, unnötig zu erwähnen, dass damit Harry gemeint ist.". Sie sahen sich an und prusteten los. Für Professor Trelawney stand das seit Jahren fest; bisher war es zum Glück noch nicht dazu gekommen. Obwohl die Chancen in diesem Jahr nicht schlecht standen… Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und Harry bereitete sich darauf vor, ihm nach seinem Schulabschluss entgegen zu treten. Hoffentlich würde das noch reichen… bereits jetzt trieben Voldemort und seine Todesser ihr Unwesen. Ginny seufzte. Sie sollte an etwas anderes denken.

„Colin, hast du mein Alte Runen Buch gesehen?" fragte sie ihren Freund, nachdem sie ihre Tasche immer hektischer durchsucht hatte.

„Nein; ist es etwa weg?".

„Ich suche nur so zum Spaß nach meinem Buch, eigentlich weiß ich wo es ist! Colin, natürlich ist es weg! In der Stunde hatte ich es doch noch gehabt… es muss mir später aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Was hatten wir danach?"

„Zaubertränke… aber dort kannst du es nicht vergessen haben, wir haben ja gar keine Bücher gebraucht heute." „Oh nein…", entfuhr es Ginny,

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab heraus geholt, um Ann zu helfen, danach hatte ich keine Zeit mehr die Tasche zu zu machen… als ich mit Malfoy zusammen gestoßen bin, muss das Buch heraus gefallen sein!"

„WAS? Und wie willst du es nun wieder bekommen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es muss bald passieren, weil morgen schon wieder Alte Runen sind und ich mein Buch brauche!"

„Kannst du es dir nicht von jemandem leihen?"

„Irgendwann muss ich doch mein Buch wieder bekommen! Außerdem, ich bin schließlich eine Gryffindor. Wozu ist das Wappentier ein mutiger Löwe?"

„Ginny, Mut und Übermut haben nichts miteinander zu tun…"

„Es ist nur Malfoy. Falls er wirklich mein Buch hat, muss er es mir wiedergeben!". Mit diesen Worten rauschte Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Schulsprecher hatte Draco Malfoy ein eigenes Zimmer außerhalb des Slytherin-Turmes. Es war direkt neben Hermines Zimmer. Percy hatte dort früher gewohnt. Daher wusste Ginny, wohin sie gehen musste.

Vor der Tür atmete sie noch einmal kräftig ein und klopfte dann an.

„Wer stört?". Die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. „Weasley? Granger wohnt in dem Zimmer gegenüber", und schon wollte Malfoy die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu knallen.

„Ich weiß wo Hermine wohnt, ich wollte zu dir!"

Die Tür wurde wieder einen Spalt breit auf gemacht: „Autogrammstunde ist Dienstags. Verzeih dich, Wiesel!"

Jetzt war Ginny wütend. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Schnell stellte sie einen Fuß in den Spalt, um zu verhindern dass Malfoy die Tür wieder zu schlug. „Malfoy! Ich will bloß wissen, ob du mein Alte Runen Buch hast.". Mit diesen Worten zwängte sie sich ins Zimmer.

„Was sollte ich mit deinem Buch?", höhnte Malfoy.

Entnervt antwortete Ginny: „Es ist mir heute herunter gefallen, als ich mit dir in Zaubertränke zusammen gestoßen bin."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich… dieses Stück Altpapier? Damit wollte ich eigentlich den Ofen beheizen."

„Schön, du hast es also, kannst du es mir bitte wieder geben?"

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Es ist meins!"

„Nein."

„Ich brauche es!"

„Mach meinen Umhang sauber, dann bekommst du es vielleicht."

„WAS?"

„Mein Quidditch-Umhang, er ist beim Training dreckig geworden.". Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen warf er ihr einen ehemals grünen, jetzt fast vollständig matschbraunen Umhang zu.

„Du spinnst wohl! Ich bin doch nicht deine Hauselfe."

„Ich dachte du wolltest dein Buch wieder haben?"

Jetzt reichte es Ginny. Wütend trat sie auf den blonden Slytherin zu. Mit dem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust zischte sie: „Du gibst mir jetzt sofort dein Buch, verdammter Todesser!"

Knall! Verdutzt schaute Ginny auf, als Malfoy ihr eine knallende Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. „Wage es nie wieder. Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich bin kein Todesser."

„Ob du einer bist oder einer wirst, wo ist da der Unterschied?", meinte Ginny schnippisch. Es reichte ihr jetzt vollkommen mit dem arroganten Jungen.

„Ich werde auch keiner… warum denken dass nur alle? Du natürlich, mit deiner großen Familie, deinem lieben Vater, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man dauernd für etwas beschimpft wird, was nur der Wunsch des Vaters ist. DU weißt es nicht, wie es ist, zwischen allen Stühlen zu stehen! DU kannst dir dein Leben selber wählen…". Zum Ende hin wurde Malfoy immer leiser. Ginny war erschrocken.

„Ich… ich gehe dann wohl besser."

„Dein Buch", sagte Malfoy. Das rothaarige Mädchen war bestürzt, wie müde seine Stimme klang. „Es liegt dort hinten, neben den anderen Büchern."

Schnell ging Ginny hin. Zwischen den ganzen neuen Hochglanzbüchern fiel ihres sofort ins Auge. Aber da war noch etwas. „Malfoy! Du hast eine Gitarre?"

Neben dem Bücherschrank stand eine Konzertgitarre. Das Weasley-Mädchen hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Malfoy so etwas haben könnte. Sie selber spielte seit 2 Jahren regelmäßig auf einem solchen Instrument. In Hogwarts, wo Musik durch den Schwenk eines Zauberstabes hervorgerufen werden konnte, war es ungewöhnlich, selber ein Instrument zu spielen. Ginny hatte allerdings der magischen Art, Musik zu machen, nichts abgewinnen können. Als sie und ihr Vater bei einem Streifzug durch die Muggelwelt dann einen Straßenmusikanten entdeckten, welcher auf seiner Gitarre spielte, war sie sofort begeistert gewesen. Durch bitten und betteln bei ihren Eltern hatten diese ihr schließlich zu Weihnachten ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt und eine gebrauchte Gitarre gekauft.

Malfoys Instrument sah unvergleichlich besser aus als Ginnys altes und gebrauchtes. Sie konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen und zupfte vorsichtig an einer Seite. Ein reiner, klarer Klang erfüllte den Raum.

„Weg da! Du verstimmst sie.". Wütend stieß Malfoy Ginny weg. Davon, dass er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch traurig gewesen war, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Jetzt war er nur noch erbost. Was hatte dieses Wiesel an seinem Instrument zu suchen! Und überhaupt…

„Moment mal. Du kannst sie sehen?"

„Ja natürlich. Sie steht doch da, da sehe ich sie doch auch…"

„Merkwürdig.". Misstrauisch sah er zu dem jungen Mädchen. Dann, vorsichtig, elegant, schlug er einige Saiten an. Ginny lauschte eindeutig.

„Was ist merkwürdig?"

„Du kannst sie also nicht nur sehen, sondern auch hören?"

„Ja! Kannst du mir jetzt mal erklären, was daran so seltsam ist?"

„Ich…", zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fehlten Malfoy die Worte. Neugierig betrachtete er das Mädchen. Und beschloss, es ihr zu erklären. „Diese Gitarre ist keine normale. Es ist eine magische. Als ich 9 oder 10 Jahre alt war, waren mein Vater und ich bei unserem Nachbarn gewesen. Mein Vater mochte ihn nicht, er meinte, dieser sei zu muggelfreundlich. Allerdings wollte er ein Geschäft mit ihm abschließen, welches uns einen großen Teil dessen Grundstücks sichern sollte. Ich sollte lernen, wie man solche Geschäfte abwickelt.". Ginny hörte zu. Und wo war jetzt der Teil mit der Gitarre? Aber Malfoy würde sie sicher raus schmeißen, wenn sie nachfragen würde, und sie wollte zu gerne etwas über dieses Geheimnis wissen. Außerdem war sie so froh, jemanden in Hogwarts zu kennen, der auch ein Instrument, sogar das Gleiche wie sie, spielte, dass es ihr fast egal war, dass es Malfoy war. Dieser erzählte weiter:

„Nachdem die Erwachsenen also geredet hatten, wollten wir wieder gehen. Da hörte ich ihn plötzlich zum ersten Mal. Den Klang dieser Gitarre. Er war wunderschön. Mein Vater schien nichts zu hören. Er drängte mich zum Aufbruch. Ich jedoch wollte weiter lauschen und herausfinden, was diesen klaren Klang verursachte. Also sagte ich meinem Vater, ich hätte meinen Schal verloren, und rannte zurück. Dort saß der Mann und spielte auf dieser Gitarre. Erstaunt sah er auf, als ich herein platzte. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich auf.

‚Du hast sie gehört?', fragte er. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso er das wusste, aber er wusste es, und ich konnte nur stumm nicken.

‚Wie kann man diesen Klang erzeugen?', fragte ich. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es so etwas wie Musik gab, allerdings nur von meiner Mutter und auch nur magische. Mein Vater hielt Musik für Zeitverschwendung. Der Mann, unser Nachbar, jedoch lächelte mich an:

‚Diesen Klang, die Musik kannst du mit dieser Gitarre machen.'

‚Wo bekomme ich so eine her?'

Wieder lächelte der Mann: ‚Nimm sie.', und reichte mir die Gitarre. Fassungslos stand ich da. In diesem Moment rief mein Vater: ‚Wo bleibst du?'. Ich jedoch hatte noch eine Frage.

‚Mein Vater wird nicht einverstanden sein…'

‚Er wird die Gitarre gar nicht sehen. Sehen kann dieses Instrument nur, wer es sehen will; hören kann nur, wer es hören will.' Damals habe ich dem erstaunt gelauscht. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Aber mein Vater bemerkte die Gitarre anscheinend wirklich nicht. Nur meine Mutter sah etwas irritiert, als sie uns durch die Tür kommen sah, ich mit der Gitarre im Arm. Gehört scheint sie sie jedoch nie zu haben.". Mit diesen Worten beendete Draco seine Geschichte. Verblüfft sah Ginny ihn an.

„Aber… du…"

„Du meinst, warum ICH dann die Gitarre hören konnte? Ich weiß selber keine Antwort. Ich denke einfach, dass ich in dieser Zeit etwas suchte, um meine Gefühle auszudrücken. Mein Vater war sehr streng, er verbot mir, meine Gefühle anderen Menschen zu zeigen.". Warum erzählte er dieser Weasley eigentlich das alles? Es musste wohl der Blick sein, mit dem sie die Gitarre ansah. Plötzlich überkam ihn der Drang, ihr etwas vorzuspielen, zu sehen, wie sie reagierte. Er griff nach seinem Instrument und setzte sich. Liebevoll, fast zärtlich zupfte er nun an der ersten Saite. Dann spielte er.

Es war nicht einfach nur ein ‚Spielen', noch viel weniger ein ‚an der Gitarre zupfen'. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass die ganze Luft um sie herum von Musik erfüllt war. Sie ließ sie schweben, sprach nicht nur ihren Kopf an, ihr ganzer Körper schien zu lauschen, schien die Klänge in sich aufzunehmen, im Herzen zu speichern. Das Mädchen hörte nicht nur Musik, sie lebte sie. Die Gefühle – bei Merlin, sie hatte noch nie so viele Gefühle in ein paar Klängen gehört! Aber es waren nicht nur ein paar Klänge, sie setzten sich zusammen und ergaben ein Lied, welches von so berückender Schönheit war, dass Ginny fast die Tränen in die Augen traten. In diesem Moment jedoch hörte es auf. Erschrocken bemerkte die Gryffindor wieder, wo sie war. Auch Malfoy sah etwas verlegen aus.

„Das… war wunderschön."

„Ich…" – wieder fehlten ihm die Worte. Verflucht, was war nur heute los? Aber er war selbst noch ganz in die Musik vertieft, wenngleich er nicht mehr spielte. Sie ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln, sondern klang noch in ihm nach.

„Es war ein sehr trauriges Lied, nicht wahr?". Erschrocken sah Malfoy auf. Dann nickte er.

„Sehr viele Moll-Akkorde… ich finde Moll immer sehr traurig, aber meist sind mir diese Akkorde am liebsten. Sie tragen ein ganzes Lied."

Überrascht schaute Malfoy auf das Mädchen. „Du scheinst dich auch auszukennen?". Dies war keine Aussage, es war eher eine Frage. Ginny nickte. „Ja. Ich spiele zwar längst nicht so gut wie du, aber vor 2 Jahren habe ich angefangen." Dann erzählte sie ihm die Geschichte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass sie mit Malfoy redete, mit einem ihrer Feinde. Es zählte nicht mehr, was früher war. Es zählte nur, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihre Liebe zur Musik verstand, der ebenso wie sie Gitarre spielte. Auch Malfoy schien es so zu gehen. Er wirkte viel entspannter, schien interessiert an dem zu sein, was sie sagte. Zudem schien ein Leuchten seine Augen erfasst zu haben, seit er diese Melodie gespielt hatte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, in Hogwarts jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ebenso wie ich Gitarre spielt und sich nicht nur auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten verlässt.", meinte Ginny schließlich strahlend. Dem blonden Slytherin ging es ebenso, aber das konnte er ja nicht zugeben. Um seine Gefühle zu überspielen fragte er:

„Musst du nicht langsam zurück auf deinen Turm?"

Bestürzt sah die Gryffindor auf ihre Uhr: „Mist!" In wenigen Minuten würde die Nachtruhe beginnen. Sie stürzte zur Tür.

„Halt! Dein Buch!". Es überraschte Malfoy selber, dass er es ihr zugerufen hatte. Was ging ihn das Buch dieses Mädchens an? Überrascht drehte Ginny sich um. Dann lächelte sie: „Wenn ich es hier liegen lasse… darf ich dann wieder kommen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Story verdiene ich kein Geld.

**Näherkommen**

„Was?"

„Wenn… wenn ich mein Buch hier liegen lasse… irgendwann muss ich es holen… also, na ja, weißt du…". Jetzt geriet Ginny ins Stottern. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, so unüberlegt damit heraus zu platzen? Das konnte ja nur schief gehen… als ob ein Slytherin etwas mit einer Gryffindor zu tun haben wollte. Halt, Moment mal, und was war mit ihr? Andersherum stellt sich ja auch die Frage. ‚Ginny, erst denken, dann reden. Er ist ein arroganter, böser… Idiot.' Mit Mühe verdrängte sie die Gedanken, die noch ‚gutaussehend' und ‚musikliebend' mit in die Aufzählung einschieben wollten.

„Hallo? Bist du noch da, oder mit den Gedanken woanders? Es ist ja zu verstehen, dass dich die Gegenwart des bestaussehendsten Jungen der Schule verwirrt…". Daran, dass Malfoy immer noch vor ihr stand, hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Prompt errötete sie, was der blonde Junge mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen quittierte. Wütend funkelte Ginny ihn an:

„Schade, dass gutes Aussehen nicht immer mit gutem Charakter einher geht!"

„Oh, wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Du findest mich also gutaussehend…"

Mist. Wütend auf sich selbst giftete sie ihn an:

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Du verdammter Idiot!"

„Du solltest dir mal ein neues Schimpfwort ausdenken, das wird langweilig.", meinte Malfoy mit einem süffisantem Grinsen.

„Du… du… Stoffel!".

Verwirrt sah Ginny ihren gegenüber an. Hatte sie schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht? Er sah sie mit einem so seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an… und prustete los. Er platzte fast vor Lachen. Unwillkürlich musste auch die Gryffindor grinsen.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas? Was ist das für ein Wort?"

Ginny errötete. Sie wusste selber nicht, wieso ihr gerade dieses Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Die Erfahrung mit ihren älteren Brüdern ließ sie eine Menge Schimpfworte wissen. ‚Stoffel' wurde am liebsten von den Zwillingen benutzt, wenn sie sich gegenseitig beschimpften, das geschah allerdings nur im Spaß.

„Es ist etwas anderes als ‚Idiot'.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Ja, das ist es.". Lächelnd sah er sie an. Diese Gryffindor konnte recht unterhaltsam sein, und schlagfertig war sie auch. Außerdem musste sie ziemlichen Mut haben, zu ihm zu kommen. Jeder wusste, dass er alles andere als ein Freund ihres Hauses war. Selten hatte er sich so entspannt gefühlt wie in der letzten halben Stunde. Ob das wohl noch die Nachwirkung der Musik war? Normalerweise bereitete sie ihm nur für den Augenblick Freude, in dem er sie erklingen ließ.

Verlegen stand Ginny da. Malfoy wirkte so abwesend. Warum stand sie eigentlich noch hier? Ach ja, das Buch… deshalb war sie auch ursprünglich hierher gekommen. Irgendwie musste sie die Stille brechen:

„Und… was ist nun? Gibst du mir das Buch, oder nicht?"

„Hier.". Malfoy reichte ihr ihr Eigentum. Ginny war seltsam unzufrieden. Das hieß dann wohl, dass sie nicht wieder kommen würde. Aber warum war sie darüber enttäuscht? Es war nur eine halbe Stunde oder so gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl gewonnen, dass man sich sehr gut mit dem Slytherin verstehen konnte – wenn er es denn zuließ.

„Weasley? Du kannst trotzdem wieder kommen.", und mit einem Lächeln schloss Malfoy hinter ihr die Tür.

„Ginny? Du bist heute so still, ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein Colin, ich denke nur über die Arithmantik-Hausaufgabe nach; sie ist ziemlich schwer, oder?". Die beiden Gryffindors saßen am Frühstückstisch. Bereits seit einer Weile rührte das Mädchen gedankenverloren in ihrem Haferbrei herum. Die Begegnung mit Malfoy ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte ein Junge, der so wunderbar Gitarre spielte und offenbar mit solcher Liebe an der Musik hing, wie konnte ein solcher Junge nur gleichzeitig ein Todesser sein? Aber nein, widersprach sich Ginny selber, er hat gesagt, er sei keiner. Und er würde auch keiner werden. Konnte sie ihm da glauben? Einem Slytherin?

„Kommst du? Wir haben gleich Verwandlungen."

Seufzend stand Ginny auf. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, ob Malfoy nun nett war oder nicht. Sie würde es einfach noch einmal ausprobieren. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Und es war ja immer ihr Wunsch gewesen, jemanden zu finden der ebenso an den Gitarrenklängen hing wie sie. Diese Chance sollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Gestern war Malfoy ja ziemlich ok gewesen… beim Gedanken an die Musik huschte ihr ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Sie würde heute Abend wieder zu ihm gehen!

Trotz ihres festen Entschlusses stand sie dann doch mit wackeligen Knien vor der Tür. Sollte sie nun klopfen, oder nicht? ‚Na komm, du bist eine Gryffindor, wo bleibt dein Mut?' sagte sie sich, und pochte mit den Knöcheln gegen die Tür.

„Wer stört?", meinte Malfoy ungnädig, bevor er die Tür ein Stück aufmachte. Durch den Spalt sah er rote Haare.

„Du?"

„Ja, du hast doch gesagt, ich darf wiederkommen."

„Ich… ich habe nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du kommst…"

„Dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen!"

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint… bloß, was willst hier?"

Jetzt wurde Ginny langsam wütend. Was bildete der Kerl sich ein? Er hatte selber gesagt, sie könne wieder kommen…

„Malfoy, ich hatte mich einfach gefreut, jemanden zu treffen, dem die Musik ebenso am Herzen liegt wie mir. Schade, dass du das anders siehst.", und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen.

„Warte! Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich mich wundere, dass mich überhaupt jemand besucht, der nicht Crabbe, Goyle oder Pansy ist."

„Heißt das nun, ich soll bleiben?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Malfoy eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast..."

‚Na, immerhin ein Anfang.', dachte sich die Gryffindor. ‚Man kann ja nicht gleich alles erwarten. Und für einen Slytherin war das schon ein relativ deutliches Ja.'

„Was ist nun? Rein oder Raus?"

„Na was wohl? Rein. Oder denkst du, ich hätte Angst vor dir?", und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging sie in den Raum.

Dort fiel ihr erster Blick auf die Gitarre. Sie lag auf dem Bett, wie als hätte gerade noch jemand darauf gespielt.

„Habe ich dich beim Üben gestört?"

Niemals hätte Malfoy das zugegeben, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Ginny kommt und sich in dieser Erwartung schon eingespielt. So allerdings sagte er:

„Erstens: ein Malfoy übt nicht, er spielt, er musiziert, er bezaubert, such dir was aus, aber nicht ÜBEN. Was man kann, muss man nicht üben. Zweitens, du hast nicht gestört, denn ich nehme an, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich gleich weiter spiele?"

Grinsend setzte sich Ginny hin: „ Na gut, dann bezaubere mal!"

Bei dieser Bemerkung stahl sich auch bei Malfoy ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht. Sie hatte wirklich Humor… um das zu überspielen, griff er nach seinem Instrument, setzte sich hin und schlug sanft einige Saiten an. Wenn er anfing, zu spielen, wusste er meist noch nicht, welche Melodie er wollte. Das ergab sich aus seiner Stimmung, seinem Gefühl, den ersten, zart angeschlagenen Akkorden oder gezupften Tönen. Nach dem er erst einige Töne zusammenhanglos griff, fanden sich seine Finger wie von alleine, an altbekannte Positionen. Er spielte eine seiner Lieblings-Melodien. Es war kein einfach zu spielendes Lied, wirklich nicht. Das Besondere war, dass Akkorde und Melodie geschickt miteinander verknüpft wurden. Wer dieses Lied komponiert hatte, war ein Meister gewesen. Es war ruhig, sanft, und dennoch wohnte ihm eine Kraft inne, welche sich durch Malfoys gekonntes Spiel entfalten konnte. Ginny lauschte mit verzücktem Blick. Wieder, wie am vorigen Tag, kannte sie die Weise, welche Malfoy spielte, nicht. Aber wieder schlug sie sie in den Bann. Sie wünschte, es würde nie zu Ende gehen. Dann jedoch, mit einigen letzten Klängen, ging es das. Ginny standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Warum flennst du?"

„Es war wunderschön…"

Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Er liebte dieses Lied, und auch er hatte schon dabei Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Das konnte er natürlich nicht zugeben…

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um so gut zu werden?"

„Fast 8 Jahre."

„Oh… dann muss ich ja noch lange üben…"

„Vielleicht nicht…", murmelte Malfoy. Überrascht sah Ginny ihn an.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts… musst du nicht langsam gehen?", fragte Malfoy, um sie abzulenken. Erschrocken sprang die Gryffindor auf. Es war wirklich schon spät geworden.

„Du hast Recht. Also, tschüß!"

„Ja, tschüß". Dabei setzte Malfoy sein gelangweiltestes Gesicht auf. Musste ihr ja nicht auffallen, dass er es eigentlich schade fand, dass sie schon wieder ging.

Als die Tür hinter ihr schon fast zu war, steckte das rothaarige Mädchen noch kurz den Kopf herein: „Bis morgen!"

Kapitel 6

In den folgenden Wochen ging Ginny fast jeden Abend zu Malfoy. Als sie einmal nicht kam, da sie sehr viele Hausaufgaben auf hatte, war der Slytherin fast enttäuscht.

Häufig redeten sie nicht nur über das Gitarre spielen. Sie waren sich inzwischen so nah gekommen, dass sie auch über den ganz normalen Tag miteinander sprachen, zusammen über Lehrer lästerten oder einfach entspannt beieinander saßen. Ja, Malfoy entspannte sich wenn Ginny kam. Er hatte es selber kaum für möglich gehalten, aber die Gegenwart der jungen Gryffindor gefiel ihm – nicht, dass er es zugegeben hätte, nein, soweit war er noch nicht. Auch ihre Streitereien wurden allmählich eher zu einem freundschaftlichen Geplänkel. Und dann, eines Abends:

„Malfoy, kann ich… darf ich auch einmal auf deiner Gitarre spielen?"

Zweifelnd sah ihr Gegenüber sie an. Seine Gitarre war sein Heiligstes, sein Liebling, sein Baby. Ob diese Weasley wusste, wie man damit umgehen musste? Aber sie spielte ja selbst… zudem hatte er in letzter Zeit schon fast Vertrauen zu ihr gefasst. Sie stand ihm nicht mehr feindselig gegenüber – und das Wichtigste, er ihr auch nicht.

„Also gut. Hier. VORSICHT!"

Ehrfürchtig nahm Ginny das Instrument. Natürlich hatte Malfoy Bedenken, es ihr zu geben, aber sie gab ihre Gitarre auch nicht gerne aus der Hand. Er brauchte jedoch nichts zu befürchten. Sie wusste um den Wert des Instrumentes – den materiellen sowie den ideellen.

Als die Gitarre in ihrer Hand lag, fühlte sie ein besonderes Gefühl in sich hinauf steigen. Dieses glatte Instrument fühlte sich wundervoll an. Noch zögerlich griff sie einen Akkord und begann eine ihrer Lieblingsmelodien zu spielen. Nein, es war eigentlich keine Melodie, es war eine raffinierte Folge von Akkorden, welche sie mit einer speziellen Zupftechnik zum Klingen brachte. Sie liebte diesen Fluss der Töne, welche sich zu einem ganz besonderen Klang vereinten. Auf dieser Gitarre klang es noch schöner, als auf ihrer eigenen. Sie verspielte sich nicht einmal und zupfte mit einer Zärtlichkeit und Reinheit, dass Malfoy ergriffen war. Der Klang seines Instrumentes verzauberte ihn immer, aber dieses Mädchen spielen zu sehen, hatte etwas Besonderes. Er fühlte plötzlich eine Verbundenheit mit ihr, welche er so noch nie gespürt hatte. Die Liebe zur Musik schien sich wie ein Band um beide zu legen und sie zu vereinen.

Als Ginny geendet hatte, blickte sie auf. Malfoy saß immer noch still da und schien dem Nachklang der Musik zu lauschen.

„Malfoy?"

„Du… spielst nicht schlecht."

Das Mädchen lächelte. Das war wohl das höchste Lob, welches er machen konnte.

„Die Gitarre ist wunderbar. Es schien mir, als ob nicht ich das Instrument spiele, sondern es nur durch mich die Ausführung dessen fand, was es selbst wollte…"

„Du hast das Gefühl auch? Dass die Gitarre dich in deinem Spiel führen würde?"

„Ja. Ich kann verstehen, dass du das Instrument liebst. Es ist etwas Außergewöhnliches."

Verblüfft betrachtete Malfoy Ginny. Sie hatte immer noch ein hintergründiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wohl die Nachwirkung des Zaubers der Melodie. Diese Sanftheit in ihrem Blick schien auch in ihm etwas zu erweichen.

„Ich habe nicht immer so gefühlt."

„Was heißt das?"

„Erst vor 2 Jahren spürte ich das erste Mal diese Verbundenheit mit der Gitarre. Vorher war es für mich lediglich ein Hobby, etwas, um mich vom Schulstress oder von meinem Vater abzulenken."

Ginny horchte auf. Vor 2 Jahren? Da hatte sie mit dem Gitarrespiel angefangen…

„Und dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Normalerweise habe ich immer zur Gitarre gegriffen, wenn ich mich ablenken wollte, wie gesagt. Häufig habe ich wütend auf ihr gezupft. Teilweise auch aus Spaß, aus Langeweile. Meist, weil ich gut werden wollte. Ich wollte dieses Instrument wirklich beherrschen. Dann jedoch, eines Tages, habe ich plötzlich eine Verbundenheit gefühlt, die mich überrascht hat. Ich habe die Gitarre gesehen und wollte einfach nur ihrem Klang lauschen. Ich wollte die Melodie wieder in mir fühlen – ganz, wie es an jenem Tag war, als ich sie das erste Mal hörte…"

Ginny lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem. Malfoy war ihr immer gefühlskalt erschienen. Gewiss, sie hatte in den letzten Wochen bemerkt, dass er nicht so kalt und grausam war, wie er es immer gerne zeigte. Aber solche tiefen Gefühle hätte sie trotzdem kaum bei ihm vermutet…

„Du hattest Recht, Malfoy. Du bist kein Todesser. Todesser können nicht solche Musik spielen oder solch eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu einem Instrument haben."

„Nein. Es ist anders herum. Wer eine solche Verbindung hat, kann kein Todesser werden…"

Ginny sah sich Malfoy genau an. Er schien ein trauriges Lächeln zu haben.

„Wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Der Unterschied ist, dass ich wohl ein Todesser geworden wäre… ohne Musik. Aber meine neu entdeckte Liebe zu der Musik schien in meinem Herzen keinen Platz zu lassen für den Hass. Ich begann, das, was mein Vater tat, zu verabscheuen. Wie kann so viel Schlechtes auf dieser Welt geschehen, wenn es doch gleichzeitig so viel Gutes gibt? Die Menschen müssen dafür nur die Augen öffnen. Es scheint zu sein, wie mit dieser Gitarre… sehen und hören kann sie nur, wer es will, wer bereit ist, sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen."

Verblüfft sah Ginny auf ihren Gegenüber. Einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch hätte sie nie erwartet. Aber sie begann zu verstehen, was er sagen wollte. Plötzlich erschien er, ja, erschien ihr die ganze Welt in einem anderen Licht.

Der Slytherin jedoch schien verlegen zu sein. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Was sie jetzt wohl von ihm dachte… bestimmt würde sie überall herumerzählen, dass er ein gefühlsduseliges Weichei sei…

Hier täuschte er sich. Tatsächlich fand Ginny ihn selten so menschlich, sogar männlich. Seine Gefühle zu zu geben, dafür stark genug zu sein… das kannte sie von ihren Freunden kaum. Harry und Ron waren doch häufig noch sehr kindisch, und so nett Colin auch war, war er doch weit entfernt davon männlich zu wirken.

Ihr Gegenüber jedoch meinte nun steif:

„Du solltest gehen. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht Mal…". Nein, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr Malfoy nennen. Nicht nach diesem Abend. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Ob wohl…?

„Gute Nacht, Draco", und so verließ sie schnell das Zimmer, einen verblüfften Slytherin hinter sich zurück lassend.

Verwirrt blieb Draco an diesem Abend zurück. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, oder hatte ihn dieses Gryffindor-Mädchen tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt? Nein, eine Einbildung konnte es unmöglich sein.

Er konnte sich jetzt auch selbst nicht mehr erklären, warum er ihr so viel erzählt hatte. Im Laufe der letzten Woche hatte er sich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass sie gekommen war, und ihm abends bei seinem Gitarrespiel zugehört hatte. Er hatte sich an SIE gewöhnt. Sie erschien ihm nicht mehr so unerträglich. Die Musik heute, welche sie gespielt hatte, musste etwas in ihm ausgelöst haben, ihn verhext haben… Draco konnte sich noch nicht eingestehen, dass die Musik ihn wirklich berührt hatte, dass er es genossen hatte zuzuhören und glücklich war jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ebenso wie er mit Liebe an der Musik hing. Nicht an der falschen aus dem Zauberstab, sondern an der wahren.

Energisch versuchte er an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber irgendwie gingen ihm ihre Hände, als sie sein Instrument in der Hand gehabt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Ebenso zärtlich wie bestimmt hatte sie durch die Gitarre eine Melodie erzeugt, welche immer noch in Draco nachklang.

Seufzend setzte er sich. Dann nahm er sich die Gitarre; vielleicht konnte er sich ja so etwas ablenken. Und so begann er auf ihr zu spielen. Einfach, was ihm gerade einfiel. Ohne es zu bemerken spielte er dabei eben jene Akkorde, welche ihn bei Ginny so berührt hatten…

Aber selbst der stärkste Slytherin muss irgendwann schlafen gehen. Also zog er sich um und legte sich in sein Bett. Er schien wohl müder zu sein, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, denn fast sofort fiel er in einem tiefen Schlaf. In dieser Nacht träumte Draco etwas Seltsames…

Ginny derweil hatte andere Probleme. Sie war versucht gewesen, bei der Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum besonders leise und unauffällig zu sein. Einer der herumsitzenden Gryffindors bemerkte dennoch, wie sie sich durch das Porträtloch stahl.

„Ginny! Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Colin. Ich… war in der Bibliothek.", erklärte sie, da es ihr nicht sonderlich ratsam schien, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schließlich waren Gryffindors und Slytherins bekanntlich Erbfeinde. Besonders Colin stand dem verfeindeten Haus misstrauisch gegenüber; es erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seine Erlebnisse in seinem ersten Schuljahr, in welchem er von einem Basilisken angegriffen wurde. Das hatte er nur Salazar Slytherin zu verdanken! Dass Ginny eine besondere Rolle dabei gespielt hatte, machte ihn eher noch wütender: wie konnte seine Freundin nur zu so etwas verwendet werden? Die Slytherins kannten echt keine Gnade, sie waren grausam und falsch.

Colin sah jedoch trotz der Lüge finster drein: „Du kannst nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen sein, denn da war ich, schon den ganzen Abend. Ginny, was ist los? Bereits seit mehr als einen Monat verschwindest du abends plötzlich. Wo gehst du hin?"

Ginny erbleichte. Colin sah sie mit einem so schmerzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht an.

„Ich… ich kann es dir nicht sagen.". Verdammt, warum eigentlich nicht? Warum wollte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Das mit Draco, das… das gehörte ihr. Das durfte ihr niemand wegnehmen oder schlecht reden. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand daran teilhatte.

Derweil sah Colin sie mit einem enttäuschten und traurigen Gesicht an: „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde… Freunde können sich alles sagen, nicht wahr? Tja, dann habe ich mich wohl getäuscht…", und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung der Jungenschlafräume.

„Colin, bitte…! Warte!"

„Worauf?", fragte dieser ohne sich umzudrehen, „Darauf, dass du mir wieder Lügengeschichten erzählst?"

Ginny standen die Tränen in den Augen. War es das wert? Waren die Abende mit Draco es wert, dass sie die Freundschaft mit Colin aufs Spiel setzte? Schließlich waren sie bereits seit einigen Jahren befreundet… trotzdem, wie kam es dann, dass sie sich nirgendwo glücklicher oder geborgener fühlte als in dem Zimmer des Schulsprechers…

Dieser währenddessen schlief alsbald tief. Tief, allerdings nicht sehr ruhig.

Wieder stand er vor dem Haus des Nachbarn, von dem er vor so vielen Jahren seine Gitarre bekommen hatte. Diesmal jedoch war er allein, ohne seinen Vater unterwegs. Außerdem trug er seine Schulrobe. Und wieder klang von innen eine wunderbare, bezaubernde Melodie, eine Weise von solch berückender Schönheit, dass sie ihm fast unwirklich vorkam. Er musste wissen, wo das herkam!

Schnell ging er in das Haus hinein. Obwohl es so lange her war, wusste er dennoch sofort, in welches Zimmer er musste. Er ging eilig die Treppe hinauf, einen Flur entlang, bog wieder ein und stand schließlich vor einer Tür. Mit jedem seiner Schritte schien die Musik lauter zu werden. Obwohl er sonst sehr um seine Beherrschung bemüht war, war er jetzt sehr unruhig. Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete er die Tür…

Dort saß Ginny. Sie hatte seine Gitarre in der Hand. Und spielte. Die Melodie schien alles um und in Draco zu berühren und traf ihn direkt ins Herz. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste Ginny, die Spielerin dieser Melodie, anstarren. Auch sie sah anders als gewöhnlich aus. Ihre Haare waren nicht wie sonst zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, sondern fielen ihr in lockeren Wellen über die Schultern. Ihre Augen blickten nicht so spitzbübisch wie sonst, sondern mit einem sehr viel sanfteren Ausdruck. Die Schulrobe hatte sie eingetauscht gegen ein langes, weißes Kleid mit raffiniertem Schnitt, in welchem sie unglaublich zart aussah. Das bezauberndste war ihr Lächeln. Es schien ihr ganzes Wesen zu umhüllen, mit seiner Leichtigkeit wie es auf ihren Lippen lag. Überhaupt leuchtete sie in einem leichten, unwirklichen Schein.

Während Draco noch bezaubert und überrascht auf Ginny sah und der wunderbaren Melodie lauschte, brachte diese sie mit einigen letzten, klangvollen Akkorden zu ihrem wunderbaren Abschluss. Sie sah auf und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.

**Streit**

Das bezaubernde Lächeln umspielte weiter ihren Mund. Dann sagte sie mit sehr weiblicher Stimme, die Draco ein Gefühl des Vertrauens einflößte:

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

In diesem Moment erwachte der Slytherin. Das Bett war zerwühlt und sein Kopf schmerzte. In Nächten wie dieser war er froh, als Schulsprecher über ein eigenes Zimmer verfügen zu können. So bekam niemand mit, wie durcheinander er war. Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten?

Nachdem er eine Weile ruhelos dagelegen hatte, übermannte ihn doch wieder die Müdigkeit. Jetzt war sein Schlaf traumlos und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen. Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder der Traum der letzten Nacht ein. Aber er war immer noch zu keinem Ergebnis kommen, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. So ließ er schließlich alle Gedanken dazu fallen und bereitete sich auf einen neuen anstrengenden Tag auf Hogwarts vor. Zumindest hatte er ja den Abend auf den er sich freuen konnte… unwillig schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf – warum dachte er nur immer wieder an sie?

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte auch Ginny. Ebenso wie der Slytherin hatte sie nicht gut geschlafen und war nun noch müde und gereizt. Der Streit mit Colin hatte ihr zugesetzt. Frustriert begann sie, sich für den Tag anzukleiden. Dann ging sie zum Frühstück hinunter in die Große Halle.

Dort wählte sie einen Platz bei Harry, Ron und Hermine. Lustlos schaufelte sie den Haferbrei in sich hinein.

„Ginny?", fragte Hermine.

„Was?"

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Ginny seufzte. Vor ihrer großen Freundin konnte sie es sowieso nicht lange verheimlich „Colin und ich haben uns gestritten."

„Das kommt in den besten Familien vor!", meldete sich da ein kauender Harry zu Wort. Entnervt blickte Ginny ihn an:

„Wir sind nicht zusammen!"

„Nicht?". Erstaunt schluckte Harry hinunter. „Aber… wo warst du denn dann abends in den letzten Wochen?"

„Jetzt fangt ihr nicht auch noch damit an!", klagte Ginny und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

Das blieb natürlich nicht verborgen. Besonders ein blonder Slytherin bemerkte es mit Besorgnis.

Den Rest des Tages versuchte Ginny allen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Was wirklich nicht einfach war, denn schließlich hatte sie fast jedes Fach mit Colin und auch Harry, Hermine und Ron liefen ihr öfter über den Weg als sie es hoffte.

In Zaubertränke schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie flüsterte Colin zu: „Können wir heute Abend miteinander reden?". Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung nickte Colin. Allerdings sah er immer noch sehr verkniffen aus.

Nach der Stunde beeilte sie sich, aus dem Raum und zu Arithmantik zu kommen. Snape hatte jedoch sehr spät Schluss gemacht, da sie alle nach dem Brauen und Abfüllen des Zaubertrankes sauber machen mussten.

Als die Schüler schließlich gehen durften, standen vor der Tür schon einige Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, die hier ihre nächste Stunde hatten. Natürlich begannen sie sofort, sich über die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs lustig zu machen. Nur Draco blieb auffallend still. Er stand am Rand der Gruppe. Als Ginny an ihm vorbei kam, zischte er ihr zu:

„Was war heute Morgen los?"

Als sie darauf nicht antwortete, meinte er: „Komm heute Abend."

Bevor sie es sich überlegen konnte, nickte Ginny schon und rannte dann weiter in den Arithmantik-Unterrichtsraum.

Erst später fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass sie ja am Abend eigentlich mit Colin hatte sprechen wollen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Nicht mit Colin zu sprechen hieße, dass sie wohl die letzte Chance für ihre Freundschaft vertan hatte, was sie nicht wollte. Nicht zu Draco zu gehen, hieße… einfach nur einen Abend nicht zu ihm zu gehen, sagte sie sich fest. Überhaupt, was nahm sich dieser arrogante Kerl heraus, ihr einfach einen Befehl zu erteilen, dass sie kommen sollte? Nein, sie musste heute Abend mit Colin sprechen.

Das beunruhigende Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Bauch nach dieser Entscheidung breit machte, ignorierte sie.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen? Hier ist es ziemlich voll.", fragte Ginny ihren Mitschüler am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser nickte. Also holten sich beide ihren Umhang, denn draußen war es bereits sehr kalt, und gingen hinunter.

Erleichtert nahm Ginny die kalte, erfrischende Luft draußen war. Das Schweigen zwischen ihr und ihrem besten Freund lastete schwer auf ihr. Aber auch Colin schien mit der Situation so nicht glücklich zu sein. Einmal bemerkte sie, wie er zu ihr hinüber schielte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir gestern nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe.", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

Colin nickte. „Es ist hart, von jemandem angelogen zu werden, wenn man eigentlich denkt, diese Person vertraut einem.". Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen und bemerkte trotz der Dunkelheit, dass dort Tränen glitzerten.

„Ich denke, es muss einen wichtigen Grund gehabt haben, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Daher versuche ich, dir zu verzeihen."

„Oh Colin!". Mit einem Schluchzen fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Du bist wirklich der beste Freund dieser Welt!"

Keiner der beiden bemerkte eine Gestalt mit blondem Haar, welche die Szene beobachtet hatte, und dann schnell zurück zum Schloss zu rennen, fast zu fliehen.

Etwas nervös tätschelte der junge Gryffindor ihren Rücken. Was mussten Mädchen auch immer so gefühlvoll sein? Ginny bemerkte das und ließ ihn errötend los.

„Du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte dich nicht anlügen. Ich werde es nicht wieder machen. Aber…". Sie stockte. Warum sollte sie ihm eigentlich nicht erzählen, wo sie gewesen war? Er hatte Recht. Sie konnte ihm vertrauen.

„Ich war an den Abenden nicht in der Bibliothek, das weißt du ja selbst. Ähm…". Jetzt, wo sie angefangen hatte, schien das Ganze viel schwieriger zu sein. Stockend berichtete sie weiter:

„Du weißt doch, dass ich einen Abend zu Dra… Malfoy gegangen bin?"

Ihr Gegenüber nickte.

„Nun, dort habe ich gesehen, dass er Gitarre spielt. Du weißt ja, wie ich es selbst liebe, auf meiner Gitarre zu spielen. Weißt du, ich habe mich einfach gefreut, jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem es so geht wie mir! Und außerdem habe ich bemerkt, dass… er gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie er immer tut. Man kann sich wirklich gut mit ihm unterhalten."

Total erstaunt und wütend sah Colin seine Freundin an:

„Gitarre spielen? Soll ich das glauben? Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht, schließlich hast du versprochen nicht zu lügen. Aber… meinst du wirklich, ‚unterhalten' ist das was ein Malfoy will?"

„Bitte, sprich nicht so. Er kann wirklich nett sein…"

„Ja, Ginny. Er kann. Aber er ist es nicht."

„Zu mir ist er nett", murmelte Ginny.

„Ach? Wie das wohl kommt? Und, hat er dich schon gebeten, dich auszuziehen?"

„COLIN!". Wütend und weinend blickte Ginny ihren ehemals besten Freund an. Wieso wollte er es nicht verstehen? Aber auch Colin sah kurz betroffen aus. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Das war deutlich unter der Gürtellinie gewesen. Dennoch war er immer noch wütend.

„Geh doch zu deinem Malfoy, um dich auszuweinen. Oder heißt er etwa schon Draco? Mich interessieren deine Tränen nicht!", sagte er, drehte sich um und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

Traurig machte sich auch Ginny auf den Weg. Es war spät, sie musste bald in ihrem Schlafraum sein.

Dort ging sie sofort zu Bett. Sie wollte mit niemandem mehr reden, einfach nur schlafen.

In dieser Nacht hatte Ginny einen merkwürdigen Traum. Sie saß in einem ihr unbekannten Zimmer und spielte auf einer Gitarre. Auf Dracos Gitarre, wie sie bald feststellte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Niemand stand davor. Sie sah nur in einen leeren Flur hinaus. Das Mädchen erschauerte und erwachte dann.

Am nächsten Morgen grübelte Ginny immer noch über ihren ungewöhnlichen Traum nach. Natürlich wusste sie, dass nicht alle Träume eine Bedeutung haben, aber dieser hier war ihr wichtig erschienen. Wahrsagen hatte sie allerdings nicht belegt, daher wusste sie auch nichts von Traumdeutung. Harry und Ron konnte sie da nicht fragen, die hassten dieses Fach, ebenso Hermine. Der Einzige, der ihr helfen konnte, war… Colin. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Verdammt, sie hatten gestern diesen Streit gehabt. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, welche sie sofort unwillig wegwischte. Das nützte ja auch nichts!

So verging der Tag. Er war ereignislos, außer dass Colin sie zu ignorieren schien. Schön, wenn er so dachte… langsam wurde Ginny sauer. War sie nicht alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem sie ihre Zeit verbrachte, ohne gleich von ihren Freunden dafür schief angeschaut zu werden?

Abends dann, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, ging sie zu Draco. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie unbewusst dem entgegen gefiebert. Was sie jetzt wirklich brauchte, war der Slytherin, mit welchem sie über ihr Hobby sprechen konnte.

Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen klopfte sie an die Tür. Ein kalt dreinblickender blonder Slytherin öffnete ihr.

„Was willst du, Weasley?"

Erschrocken sah Ginny ihn an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Was sollte schon los sein? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich freiwillig mit einem Wiesel abgebe. Hau ab!"

Die Gryffindor starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was war denn in den gefahren? Er wollte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Schnell, wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch, stellte sie einen Fuß in die Tür.

„Oh nein, so nicht.", sagte sie und drängt sich in den Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuschmeißend.

„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was in dich gefahren ist! Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?". Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie ihren Gegenüber an. Der musste schlucken, bevor er so kalt wie möglich, und doch mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme antwortete:

„Ach, jetzt kommst du wieder angekrochen? Nachdem du gestern gar nicht wolltest. Weißt du, wenn du dich mit deinen Lovern triffst, und keine Zeit mehr für mich hast, kannst du mir das auch sagen!"

Ginny starrte ihn an.

„LOVERN?"

Jetzt blickte Malfoy etwas verlegen, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder gefasst.

„Ich habe gestern Abend einen Spaziergang gemacht und euch gesehen, wie ihr euch in den Armen lagt. Deswegen warst du also nicht gekommen. Einen Malfoy versetzt man nicht!". Er sah sie jetzt hochmütig an.

„Sind denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden?", wiederholte sie, „Colin ist mein bester Freund, ich käme nie auf die Idee, in ihm mehr zu sehen, und schon gar keinen Lover! Und dir hat's ja wohl das Hirn weggepustet, ich dachte deine arrogante Phase wäre vorbei? Zu deiner Information: es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern nicht kommen konnte, ich musste mit Colin reden, er war mir sauer. Wenn DU es ohne Freunde aushälst, schön und gut, aber ich ganz sicher nicht!"

Mit jedem ihrer Worte wurde Ginny wütender. Schließlich schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, und sie drehte sich schnell um und wollte gehen. Draco packte sie am Arm, und drehte sie wieder zu sich um. Das Gryffindor-Mädchen schluchzte immer noch und murmelte:

„Und er ist mir immer noch sauer…". Draco hatte es trotzdem gehört. Er empfand eine Riesenwut auf diesen Jungen, der Ginny zum Weinen brachte. Aber auch er selbst schämte sich; unglaublich, ein Malfoy, der sich schämt! Er konnte die Tränen des Mädchens nicht länger mit ansehen. Sie tat ihm Leid. Vorsichtig zog er sie näher zu sich heran. Sie ließ es geschehen. Dann legte er einen Arm um sie, und drückte sie somit ganz an sich heran. Sie erschien erst etwas überrascht, vergrub aber dann ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und wurde etwas ruhiger. Sie war so klein und zerbrechlich! Malfoy bemerkte, dass er mehr als einen Kopf größer war als sie. Das Mädchen schluchzte immer noch. Er wollte, dass sie aufhörte, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die nicht mal er selbst sich zugetraut hatte, streichelte Draco über ihre roten Haare. Ginny nahm seinen Geruch war. Er war etwas herb, ziemlich männlich, aber dennoch sehr angenehm… So blieben sie eine Weile stehen, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Schließlich löste Ginny sich sanft aus der Umarmung. Schluchzen tat sie nun nicht mehr, aber ihr Gesicht war immer noch rot. Ob das nur von dem Weinen kam, vermochte sie selbst nicht zu sagen. Beide hatten nun ein Gefühl des Verlusts. Draco sehnte sich danach, sie sofort wieder in den Arm zu nehmen und auch Ginny fühlte sich seltsam einsam.

Etwas verwirrt, sahen sich die beiden an. Draco hatte jedoch schnell seinen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck wieder gefunden. So meinte Ginny schließlich:

„Ich gehe jetzt besser. Es ist spät."

„Ja.", erwiderte Draco einsilbig.

„Ich… danke fürs trösten. Gute Nacht, Draco!"

Sie war schon fast aus dem Zimmer heraus, da sagte der Slytherin noch etwas:

„Gute Nacht, Ginny."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.

**Entschuldigung**

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, wollte sie eigentlich nur so bald wie möglich in ihr Bett. Es war schon spät, daher war es sehr leer. Als sie eintrat, erhob sich eine Gestalt von einem Sessel und kam auf sie zu.

„Colin!", rief sie erstaunt.

„Kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

Kurz war Ginny in der Versuchung, ‚Nein' zu sagen, schließlich hatte er sie nicht gerade freundlich behandelt. Dann allerdings siegte ihre Neugier und ihr Freundschaftsgeist und sie nickte. Er sah nicht mehr wütend aus, eher etwas verlegen, fand sie, und folgte ihm so zu den beliebtesten Sesseln beim großen Kaminfeuer.

„Ginny, ich… es tut mir Leid.". Colin schien nun noch verlegener, aber entschlossen, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte gestern nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Aber weißt du, es ging um Malfoy… ich hätte einfach nicht gedacht, dass er nett sein kann. Das war dumm. Du bist schließlich freiwillig zu ihm gegangen. Außerdem, du bist ja nicht blöde, du kannst sicher selbst entscheiden, wen du zu deinen Freunden zählen willst. Wäre er ein Todesser, hättest du das wohl erkannt. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe überreagiert."

Erstaunt sah Ginny ihren Freund an. Sie hatte es nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass er es verstehen würde. Aber nun saß er da, entschuldigte sich für sein Verhalten und hoffte, sie würde ihm verzeihen. Glücklich sah sie ihn an.

„Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Es ist gut, dass du es akzeptierst."

Jetzt lächelte auch ihr Gegenüber.

„Aber wenn ihr er dir jemals weh tut, dann sag mir Bescheid!"

Jetzt lachte Ginny befreit. Es tat so gut, sich wieder mit Colin zu verstehen.

„Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich es so lange geheim gehalten habe. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre auch sauer gewesen, denke ich."

Beide lächelten sich wieder an. Dann wünschten sie sich noch gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihre jeweiligen Schlafräume um zu Bett zu gehen.

An diesem Abend lag Ginny glücklich im Bett. Mit Colin verstand sie sich wieder, auch Draco war nicht sauer auf sie… dann dachte sie über eine Bemerkung ihres Mitschülers nach: er hatte den Slytherin einen Freund von ihr genannt. Ja, das war er wohl. Es war seltsam, das zu denken, aber er stimmte. Und wie nett er sie heute getröstet hatte… mit einem letzten Gedanken an seine Umarmung schlief sie ein.

Auch Draco lag abends noch lange wach. Warum hatte er Ginny zu sich gezogen und sie getröstet? Das war doch sonst nicht sein Stil. Er ließ die Mädchen lieber heulen als sie zu trösten. Aber bei ihr war es etwas anderes gewesen. Er hatte ihre Tränen nicht ertragen. Das muss wohl dieses dumme Mitleid gewesen sein… ja, sie hatte ihn einfach überrascht, das war wohl der Grund für seine unerklärliche Reaktion. Mit einem befriedigten Gefühl, da er eine so passende Lösung gefunden hatte, schlief er ein. Ein nagendes Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass ihm zeigte, dass es wohl anders war, dass er andere Gefühle hatte, ignorierte er.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny gut gelaunt auf. Die Nacht war erholsam gewesen und sie fühlte sich frisch für den bevorstehenden, anstrengenden Tag.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle setzte sie sich zusammen mit Colin zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Die beiden Jungs debattierten gerade über das bevorstehende Quidditch-Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff und erörterten die Chancen beider Mannschaften. Hermine dagegen betrachtete die beiden erfreut. Sie hatte sich gelangweilt, bis diese gekommen waren. Die drei begannen sofort ein Gespräch über den kommenden Schultag. Sie hatten alle heute Arithmantik, und begannen gerade sich über die Vor- und Nachzüge des sehr komplizierten Unterrichts auszulassen, als sich auch Ron und Harry in das Gespräch einschalteten. Sie waren anscheinend zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Hufflepuff nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Ravenclaw hatte. Nach einigem müßigem Geplauder, in dem die beiden Siebtklässler sich über einige Lehrer lustig machten, was Hermine mit bösem Blick bedachte, wandte sich Ron schließlich an Ginny:

„Wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend? Ich hatte dich gesucht, Mama hat uns eine Eule mit einigen Keksen geschickte gehabt."

„Ich…", sagte sie und wurde puterrot. Colin blickte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich war bei einem Freund."

„Und bei wem? Von den Gryffindors hat dich nämlich niemand gesehen."

Falls dies überhaupt möglich war, wurde sie noch röter. Schließlich murmelte sie leise, da es eh keinen Sinn hatte, es geheim zu halten und sie keine Lust auf einen ähnlichen Streit wie mit Colin hatte:

„Ich war bei Malfoy.", sprachs und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

„WAS?", rief Ron ihr noch hinterher.

„Colin, habe ich mich eben verhört?", fragte der verdutzte Harry.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Sie war bei Malfoy. Sie geht schon eine Weile immer zu ihm und die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen."

„Aber Malfoy ist ein Todesser, noch dazu ein Slytherin, er ist böse, grausam, falsch, ein hüpfendes Frettchen…", begann Ron verzweifelt aufzuzählen.

Allmählich wurde auch Colin wütend.

„Ginny meint, er sei anders. Vertraut ihr der Menschenkenntnis von ihr so wenig? Ich denke, sie ist alt genug, selbst zu entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch ist.". Mit diesen Worten ging auch Colin aus der Halle.

„Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?", fragte Ron. Auch Harry sah verdutzt drein. Hermine meinte:

„Tja, ich denke, deine Schwester beginnt erwachsen zu werden."

„Aber… MALFOY!"

„Vielleicht hat sie ja Recht und er ist gar nicht so schlimm. Ich meine, habt ihr euch je die Mühe gemacht, ihn näher kennen zu lernen?". Hermine mit ihrem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen sah das Ganze deutlich entspannter als ihre Freunde.

Schließlich stand Ron auf. „Ich muss das Ganze erst mal verdauen."

Wütend ging Ginny zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Wieso wollte sie nur niemand verstehen? Vor dem Raum traf sie auf Colin. Auch er sah etwas wütend aus. Sofort als sie kam, berichtete er ihr:

„Ich habe versucht, es den dreien zu erklären. Ich denke, sie brauchen einfach Zeit… ebenso wie ich."

Ginny sah ihren Freund dankbar an. Er half ihr wirklich immer.

Auch dieser Tag ging vorüber, und es wurde Abend. Wie jeden Tag wollte Ginny nun zu Draco gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Porträtloch stellte sich ihr jedoch Ron in den Weg. Sie hatte versucht, ihm den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ausgerechnet jetzt tauchte er auf!

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Lass mich durch."

„Wo gehst du hin?"

Kämpferisch reckte Ginny das Kinn nach vorne. Gut, wenn er es unbedingt so wollte.

„Ich gehe zu Draco."

„DRACO? Seit wann hat Malfoy einen Vornamen?"

„Ron, bitte, sei nicht kindisch."

„ICH und kindisch? Das scheinst wohl eher du zu sein. Was machst du überhaupt bei ihm? Er hat dich einfach nur eingewickelt. Was hat er dir gegeben? Was hat er dir angeboten, bevor er dich in sein Bett gelockt hat?"

Jetzt sah Ginny rot.

„Du spinnst jetzt wohl komplett!". Mit diesen Worten schubste sie ihn zur Seite und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit offenem Mund starrte Ron ihr hinterher. Hermine trat an seine Seite:

„Das war wirklich unter der Gürtellinie, Ron. Glaubst du wirklich, die beiden haben ein Verhältnis? Ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt, dass du ihr nicht im Zorn gegenüber treten sollst!"

„Ach, halt den Mund.", murmelte Ron nur noch, dann ging er deprimiert in seinen Schlafraum. Warum waren Mädchen nur so kompliziert? Er hatte ihr doch nur helfen wollen…

Ginny währenddessen war wütend durch die Gänge gerannt. Was fiel ihrem älteren Bruder ein? Sie war doch kein Kind mehr! Und überhaupt, sie und Draco… bei diesem Gedanken schoss in ihr plötzlich die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend hoch. Daran, wie geborgen und warm sie sich in seiner Umarmung gefühlt hatte… ach, egal.

Schließlich stand sie vor der Tür des Schülersprechers. Immer noch etwas ärgerlich klopfte sie an.

Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein Lächeln huschte auf Dracos Gesicht, als er sah, wer davor stand. Auch Ginny fühlte sich sofort besser.

„Hallo! Komm rein."

Sie trat ein und ging geradewegs auf das Bett zu, wo sie immer saß. Draco wunderte sich. Sonst war sie doch nicht so schweigsam? Tatsächlich redete sie fast die ganze Zeit ohne Punkt und Komma, aber heute? Es beunruhigte ihn etwas. Also versuchte er sich an etwas Smalltalk:

„Und… wie war dein Tag heute?". Er sah sofort, dass das die falsche Frage gewesen sein musste. Sie sah noch verstimmter aus.

„Ich hatte einen Streit mit Ron."

„Oh.", machte Draco. Er mochte den Weasley nicht. „Vergiss ihn."

„Er ist so blöd! Ständig will er über mein Leben bestimmen. Mann, ich bin 16! Und versucht mir vorzuschreiben, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringen darf und mit wem nicht. Das ist so nervig. Und seine Unterstellungen sind ja wohl das höchste!". Ginny kochte vor Wut, wenn sie an das Gespräch früher am Abend zurück dachte. „Er hat mir vorgeworfen, dass wir ein Liebespaar seien!"

Perplex betrachtete Draco seine Gegenüber: „Wer, wir?"

„Na wir beide!", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

Der Slytherin hatte inzwischen sein Fassung wieder gewonnen und reagierte heftig:

„Was redet denn der für eine Scheiße? Was soll das, wir und ein Liebespaar. Wir passen nicht zusammen, und überhaupt. Was sollte ich mit DIR als Freundin? Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley, das geht nicht. Ich würde mich doch nicht so weit herab lassen. Außerdem, du bist aus Gryffindor. Nein, ich würde doch nichts mit dir anfangen, das ist ja wohl der größte Witz des Jahrhunderts! Als ob ich mich in dich verlieben würde!". Während er sich so in Rage geredet hatte, bemerkte er nicht, wie ihn Ginny immer unglüubiger anstarrte. Er war immer noch das arrogante Arsch wie immer. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Seine Sätze verletzten sie. Sie verletzten sie so sehr, wie sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf: sie hatte so heftig reagiert, weil sie Angst hatte, dass jemand ihre wirklichen Gefühle entdecken würde. Ihre wirklichen Gefühle… sie, Ginny, hatte sich in Draco verliebt. Er sah das anscheinend total anders. Nach seiner Schimpftirade fragte sie mit leiser Stimme:

„Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn wir ein Paar wären?". Dabei glitzerten schon verdächtig viele Tränen in ihren Augen.

Draco antwortete prompt: „Natürlich wäre es das!"

Schmerzlich sah Ginny ihn an. Ihr Blick rührte ihn zutiefst. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Die Tränen strömten ihr nur so über das Gesicht. Noch nie hatte sie sich so verletzt gefühlt. Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, schien Draco aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. Warum nur fühlte er sich auf einmal so schlecht? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, gerade einen sehr großen Fehler gemacht zu haben? Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, schossen auch ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Wütend wischte er sie ab. Was sollte das? Er würde doch nicht wegen einem Weasley heulen? Schon gar nicht wegen ihr, mit ihrem roten Haar, der meist unbekümmerten Art, ihrem Lächeln… verdammt. Was hatte er nur gesagt? Jetzt war es zu spät, es zurück zu nehmen. Beim Versuch, seine eigenen Gefühle zu leugnen hatte er ihre verletzt…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Die nächsten Wochen schienen für beide sehr lang zu sein. Inzwischen war es fast Winter geworden und der erste Schnee fiel. Es wurde früh dunkel.

Abend machte Ginny verbissen ihre Hausaufgaben, häufig bis sehr spät. Sie war schon immer eine gute Schülerin gewesen, jetzt wurde sie noch besser. Die Gryffindor versuchte sich mit den Hausaufgaben abzulenken. Manchmal griff sie zu ihrer Gitarre, in der Hoffnung, sich so aufzumuntern. Allerdings erinnerte sie jede Melodie an Draco, weshalb sie meist bald aufgab zu üben.

Ebenso wie sie fühlte auch Draco sich unglücklich und fand kaum etwas um sich abzulenken. Er war froh, nicht mehr in den düsterne, kalten und feuchten Kerkern zu wohnen. Sein Zimmer war deutlich gemütlicher, allerdings gab auch das Zimmer ihm keinen großen Trost. Wieder und wieder fragte er sich, wie er so dumm hatte sein können. Warum hatte er es nicht früher bemerkt? Aber jetzt lohnte es auch nicht mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Er konnte es wohl nicht wiedergutmachen.

So vergingen die Wochen. Da beide in unterschiedlichen Häusern waren, sahen sie sich nicht oft. Als sie ihm dennoch einmal auf dem Weg zu Verwandlungen über den Weg lief, sah sie schnell in eine andere Richtung, damit er nicht bemerkte wie verletzt sie immer noch war. Er hatte dennoch den schmerzlichen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gesehen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Sie quälten sich ja beide. Er vermisste das allabendliche Klopfen an der Tür bald sehr. Ohne Ginny wurde ihm bewusst, wie einsam er eigentlich war. Pansy redete schon seit langem nicht mehr mit ihm, und Crabbe und Goyle waren wohl kaum als Gesprächspartner zu bezeichnen. Sie fehlte ihm!

Auch Ginny ging es immer schlechter. Natürlich, sie war schon einige Male verliebt gewesen, auch unglücklich. Aber so gelitten wie jetzt hatte sie noch nie. Es war nicht nur eine verfliegende Verliebtheit gewesen… das fiel ihr jetzt auf. Nicht nur die Liebe zur Musik hatte sie verbunden. Warum musste es erst zu spät sein, bevor sie das bemerkte?

Colin als ihrem besten Freund entging es natürlich nicht, dass sie nun häufig sehr blass und still war. Er konnte sich denken, was der Grund dafür war. Genauer nachzufragen traute er sich nicht. Er hatte Angst, sie würde es übel nehmen. Stattdessen versuchte er für seine Freundin da zu sein und sie gelegentlich auch zum Lachen zu bringen. Manchmal saßen sie einfach nru schweigend nebeneinander. Ginny war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er einfach für sie da war.

Eines Tages ertrug jedoch auch Colin ihre Traurigkeit nicht länger.

„Ginny", begann er sanft, „du solltest noch einmal mit ihm reden."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Hör mal, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du deshalb so traurig bist, weil etwas mit Draco passiert ist. Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach noch mal miteinander reden?"

Müde sah Ginny ihn an: „Nein Colin. Er möchte es nicht.". Dann ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal.

Einige Tage später hatten sie Zaubertränke. Ginny erinnerte sich daran, dass es hier angefangen hatte, da sie das Buch verloren hatte. Um Draco nicht zu begegnen, bemühte sie sich nach dem Brauen des Zaubertrankes um besondere Eile beim Aufräumen. Leider stieß sie so an ein Regal und einige Zutaten fielen herunter. „Verflucht", zischte sie, während sie begann, alles aufzuräumen. Natürlich war sie die letzte, die den Klassenraum verließ. Sie versuchte sich vor dem Klassenraum unauffällig an den Siebtklässlern vorbei zu drücken. Das gelang ihr – fast. Als sie schon fast vorbei war, stieß sie plötzlich mit einem Slytherin zusammen. „Pass doch auf!", meinte dieser, ganz in Gedanken versunken. Ginny starrte ihn an. Es war Draco. Er schien in den letzten Wochen blasser geworden zu sein. Da bemerkte auch dieser plötzlich, wen er vor sich hatte. Kurz sah er sie erschrocken an. Auf einmal atte er einen ganz trockenen Mund. Er schluckte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Auch Ginny konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er hatte ihr gefehlt. Da sagte er:

„Kommst… kommst du heute Abend vorbei?"

Sie starrte ihn weiter an. Beide hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass die anderen Schüler bereits in den Klassenräumen verschwunden waren. Ginny holte tief Luft, sie musste sich beeilen. Also ging sie einfach an Draco vorbei. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Traurig bemerkte der Slytherin, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er konnte nicht anders, er rief ihr hinterher:

„Ginny?". In diesem einen Wort klang all sein Schmerz, aber auch seine Hoffnung mit. Ginny drehte sich um und bevor sie noch wusste, was geschah, nickte sie. Dann ging sie in den Arithmantik-Raum.

Auch Draco ging in seinen Unterricht. Zum Glück konnte er bei Snape alles machen. Er fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, dass Ginny genickt hatte. Dennoch hatte er ein nagendes Gefühl im Magen wenn er an den Abend dachte.

„Warum bist du zu spät?", zischte Colin derweil seiner Freundin zu. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde es ihm klar. „Du hast Malfoy getroffen, oder?" Sie konnte nicht anders als einfach zu nicken.

„Und?", fragte Colin, wurde jedoch durch den strafenden Blick von Professor Vektor sofort wieder zum Schweigen verurteilt. Nach einigen Minuten wagte er es erneut:

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Später, Colin.". Er sah seine Freundin an und verstand. Sie musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen.

Direkt nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde kam sie zu ihm.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich heute Abend komme."

„Und? Machst dus?"

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich?"

„…Ginny, ich denke wirklich, es wäre besser, wenn du hin gehst. Bereits seit Wochen läufst du wie ein Trauerkloß herum. Ihr solltet wirklich miteinander sprechen."

Ginny funkelte ihren Freund wütend an: „Willst du mir jetzt auch noch befehlen, was ich zu tun habe?"

Colin sah ihr ruhig in die Augen: „Nein. Ich habe dir nur einen Rat gegeben. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber ich wünschte einfach, du hättest deine Lebensfreude wieder. Außerdem denke ich, dass du es später bereuen könntet, nicht hingegangen zu sein. Du würdest nie erfahren, was er gewollte hatte."

Die Gryffindor überlegte. Es stimmte, sie war ja wirklich ziemlich traurig in letzter Zeit. Vielleciht sollte sie sich einfach anhören, was Draco zu sagen hatte? Andererseits wollte sie nicht wieder verletzt werden. Allerdings hatte sie es ihm ja schon mit ihrem Nicken versprochen. Sie seufzte und sah dann entschlossen aus: „Ich werde hin gehen!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen machte sie sich am Abend auf den Weg zu dem Schulsprecherzimmer. Als sie davor stand, versuchte sie sich erst etwas zu beruhigen, bevor sie anklopfte.

Die Tür wurde sehr schnell geöffnet. Draco sah sie mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck in den Augen an. Ginny meinte, etwas wie Freude erkennen zu können, aber auch… Angst?

„Du wolltest, dass ich komme?"

„Ja, also… tritt doch ein."

Steif ging Ginny in das Zimmer. Statt sich wie sonst auf das Bett zu setzen, blieb sie mitten im Zimmer stehen. Draco bemerkte das.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Sie beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Stammplatz. Draco lächelte inzwischen nervös. Sonst konnte er seine Gefühle so gut verstecken, aber bei diesem Mädchen war es anders. Er beschloss, es nicht weiter mit Small Talk zu versuchen, darin war er eh nicht gut. Stattdessen griff er sich seine Gitarre und setzte sich zusammen mit ihr neben Ginny, welche sofort etwas von ihm abrückte. Er bemerkte es. Sollte er nun, oder… schnell wischte er alle Zweifel beiseite. Er musste es versuchen!

Vorsichtig und mit zuerst zitternden Fingern spielte er auf seiner Gitarre. Es war eine ruhige, traurige Melodie, ähnlich der, welche er am ersten Abend mit Ginny gespielt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen wurde dieGryffindor lockerer, ließ sich in der Musik fallen und entspannte. Dann begann Draco zu singen. Sie war erstaunt. Noch nie hatte sie ihn singen hören, aber es klang wirklich gut. Er hatte eine tiefe, leicht melancholische Singstimme, welche sehr gut zu der Melodie passte.

„Einige Wochen ist es her

seit ich dich beleidigt habe.

Und mein Herz, es wird so sehr schwer.

Glaub es mir, wenn ich es sage:

Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht geschehn

Wünschte meine Worte zurück.

Seit ich dich danach angesehn

Fehlte in mir mein größtes Glück.

Kannst du es vergessen?

Kannst du mir verzeihn?

Wäre es vermessen

Zu hoffen, du sagtest nicht Nein."

Jetzt war Draco doch sehr verlegen. So etwas gefühlsduseliges passte sonst gar nicht zu ihm. Aber dennoch hatte es ihn eines Abends gepackt. Nachdem er ihr das erste Mal wieder über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte er sich am Abend hingesetzt um sich mit dem Gitarrespiel abzulenken. Wie von allein hatte er dann jene Melodie gespielt. Er war zwar kein großer Texter, hoffte aber dennoch, mit dem Lied alles gesagt zu haben, was er wünschte.

Um sich abzulenken, stellte er die Gitarre an ihren Platz. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett. Nun konnte er es nicht mehr vermeiden, er musste Ginny ansehen.

Diese sah ihn mit einem sonderbaren Ausdruck an. Außerdem glitzerten ihre Augen wieder verdächtig. Jetzt wurde Draco noch nervöser.

„Ich… ich habe doch vermisst, Ginny!". Dabei blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen. Verdammt, warum sagte sie nichts?

Stattdessen rückte sie näher an ihn heran. Jetzt kullerte ihr wirklich eine Träne die Wange herunter. „Ich dich auch, Draco… ich verzeihe dir."

In seinem Bauch schien plötzlich alles verrückt zu spielen. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem rothaarigen Mädchen ablassen, welches neben ihm saß. Warum musste sie aber immer noch weinen? Ohne nachzudenken, legte er vorsichtig die Hand an ihre Wange, und wischte die Träne weg. Verdammt, was machte er hier eigentlich? Wenn er wieder etwas falsch machen würde… aber ihr schien es zu gefallen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht etwas an die Hand angelehnt.

Vorsichtig begann Draco, ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Er strich über ihre Wange, die Nase, die andere Wange, strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, welche ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Ginny genoss das weiter mit geschlossenen Augen. Dann berührte Draco sanft mit einem Finger ihre Lippe, was Ginny erschauern ließ. Sein Herz kopfte so laut, dass er dachte, es wäre bis in den Flur zu hören. Zärtlich umfasste er ihr Kinn und zog sie etwas zu ihm hin. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und hauchte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

Als Ginny den Mund Dracos auf ihrem spürte, schlang sie beide Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn so noch näher an sich heran. Die Reaktion war atemberaubend: auch er umarmte nun ihren Körper, presste sie an sich heran. Gleichzeitig öffnete er sacht seine Mund um mit seiner Zunge an ihre Lippen zu stupsen. Sofort öffnete sie auch die ihren. Erst vorsichtig, dann immer wilder und erregter kreisten ihre Zungen umeinander, spielten miteinander, um sich plötzlich wieder voneinander zu lösen und kurz darauf mit verstärkter Intensität weiter zu machen. Erst als sie nach Luft schnappen musste, öffnete Ginny wieder ihre Augen und blickte direkt in die wunderbare silbergraue Iris Dracos.

Er sah in ihren Augen ein Leuchten, welches ihm direkt ins Herz zu fahren schien. Glücklich betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, die niedliche Stupsnase, die Sommersprossen, ihren sinnlichen Mund… wieder küsste er sie mit einer Intensität, die ihr den Atem raubte. Gleichzeitig lehnte er sich nach hinten, so dass er nun halb auf dem Bett lag und sie auf ihm war. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen hob er nun auch seine Beine auf das Bett, was sie ihm nachmachte. So lagen sie nun übereinander auf seinem Bett und er glaubte, sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt zu haben. Er strich ihren Rücken entlang, glitt dann mit einer Hand unter ihre Robe, wo er einen Moment verharrte. Dann wanderte seine Hand weiter nach unten, um schließlich zu ihrem Po zu kommen. Dort ließ er sie einen Moment still liegen, bevor er sie sanft zu kneten begann. Ginny entfuhr ein kleines Keuchen. Sie presste sich noch fester an ihn. Er unterbrach ihren Kuss, um ihr wieder in die Augen zu schauen. Mit seiner zweiten Hand fuhr er dann vorsichtig an ihrem Kinn entlang, den Hals herunter und bis zum Verschluss ihrer Robe. Er blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie nickte ihm zu. Und so öffnete er den Verschluss. Schnell sreifte sie ihre Robe ab und ließ sie einfach aus dem Bett fallen. Dann setzte sie sich auf Draco drauf und öffnete auch bei ihm den Verschluss seiner Robe.Er spürte seine Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Trotzdem konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Du machst das nicht zum ersten Mal, oder?". Undschuldig sah sie ihn an: „Was?". Jetzt grinste er: „Jemanden ausziehen.". Auch sie setzte ihr spitzbübisches Lächeln auf: „Du machst das aber auch nicht zum ersten Mal.". Diesmal war er an der Reihe unschuldig zu schauen: „Was?". „Ausgezogen werden!". Die beiden lächelten sich an. Auch Draco ließ sein Robe nun einfach aus dem Bett fallen. Dann zog er Ginny wieder näher zu sich heran, die das willig geschehen ließ. Sie versank wieder in dem Kuss, vergaß die ganze Welt um sich herum. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie ihm durch die Haare, holte seinen Kopf näher zu sich. Mit der anderen begann sie an seiner Schulter hinab auf seinen Bauch zu fahren. Dort zögerte sie kurz und schob dann sein T-Shirt etwas nach oben. Zart streichelte sie seinen Bauch. Sie mochte das, was sie da fühte. Ein Waschbär-Bauch war das garantiert nicht… durch das Quidditch-Spiel war er relativ muskulös. Ein leichter Sixpack zeichnete sich ab. Als sie vorsichtig mit der Hand tiefer für um dann auf seinem Hosenbund zu ruhn, stöhnte er leise. Sie nahm es als Ermutigung, sucht den Knopf und öffnete die Hose.

Draco verstand, löste sich aus ihrem Kuss und zog schnell seine Hose aus. Dann zog er sie an sich und meinte: „Gleiches Recht für alle!", während er vorsichtig ihren Hosenknopf öffnete und diese dann langsam runter zog. Auch die beiden Hosen fanden sich auf dem Boden neben dem Bett liegend wieder.

Als sie wieder im Kuss versanken und er die nackte Haut ihrer rasierten Beine an sich spürte, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Wieder ließ er seine Hände auf Entdeckungstour gehen. Sie schoben ihren Pullover rauf um ihn ihr schließlich ganz auszuziehen. Keuchend sah sie ihn an: „Wie war das nun mit gleichem Recht für alle?". Grinsend zog auch die ihm sein T-Shirt aus. Jetzt saßen beide nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet da. Draco betrachtete ihren Körper. Er war so zart, so weiblich. Auch Ginny konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm losreißen, von seinen nicht übertriebenen Muskeln, den breiten Schultern… plötzlich zog das Mädchen leicht die Schultern zusammen, wie als wenn sie frösteln würde. Sofort nahm Draco sie wieder in seine Arme, umarmte sie und versuchte sie zu wärmen. Es war wunderbar, ihre Haut auf seiner zu spüren… nur ein wenig Stoff störte noch… vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs auf ihren Rücken. Dort zögerte er. Was, wenn sie es nicht wollte…? In dem Moment begann sie, zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und gab ihm so die Antwort. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss. Sie löste sich kurz von ihm, während sie den BH komplett abstreifte.

Erregt betrachtete er ihre Brüste. Sie waren nicht sehr groß, aber fest. Er fand sie waren perfekt. Behutsam bewegte er seine Hand in ihre Richtung. Je näher er kam, desto mehr bebten ihre Nasenflügel. Schließlich legte er eine Hand auf ihre rechte Brust und ihr entfuhr ein leichte Stöhnen. Er begann, sie zu kneten, woraufhin Ginny die Augen schloss. Als er schließlich ihre Brustwarze streichelte, ging ihr Atem schneller. Jäh griff sie nach ihm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Sie legte sich nach hinten, so dass er auf ihr zu liegen kam. Wieder küssten sie sich, es kam beiden noch intensiver als zuvor vor. Ginnys Arme strichen seinen Rücken entlang, während er immer noch mit einer Hand ihre Brust streichelte, während er mit der anderen durch ihre Haare strich. Langsam fuhr sie ihrer Hand in Richtung seiner Boxershorts…

Schweigend lagen sie später nebeneinander auf seinem Bett. Lächelnd strich er ihr das Haar aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. Auch sie betrachtete ihn glücklich. Noch nie hatte sie so geliebt.

„Es ist spät…", meinte sie schließlich. Erschrocken sah er auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 12. Dann blickte er sie grinsend an: „Es ist besser, wenn du um die Zeit nicht mehr im alleine im Schloss herum läufst. Was hälst du davon, die Nacht hier zu verbringen?". Kurz wollte Ginny wiedersprechen, das konnte man nicht machen, doch als seine Hand an ihren Bauch fuhr und um den Bauchnabel herum streichelte, nickte sie dennoch.

Ginny zog sich wieder ihren Schlüpfer an, Draco seine Boxershorts. So legten sie sich gemeinsam unter seine Decke. Die Betten in Hogwarts waren großzügig bemessen. Trotzdem legten sie sich sehr nah beieinander, ihren Rücken an seinen Bauch. Als er dann den Arm um sie legte und ihr einen zärtlichen Gute-nacht-Kuss auf den Hinterkopf hauchte, glaubte sie, dass sie sich noch nie so geborgen und warm gefühlt hatte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das erste, was sie sah, Dracos Gesicht. Sie hatte sich in der Nacht herum gedreht und sah ihn nun an. Zärtlich hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Sofort erwachte er. Noch ganz verschlafen nahm er Ginny in den Arm und drückte sie an sich, um fast wieder einzuschlafen.

„Hey, ich bin nicht dein Teddy!", protestierte sie lachend. Immer noch verschlafen lächelte er sie an: „Stimmt, der kann nicht so gut küssen!". Und wieder versanken die beiden in einem schier endlosen Kuss.

Danach lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Draco hatte seinen Arm locker auf Ginny gelegt, ab und zu streichelte er an ihrem Bauch entlang. Ginny währenddessen grübelte. Schließlich sprach sie die Frage, die sie beschäftigte, aus:

„Und wie soll es weiter gehen?"

„Wie?"

„Na ja, mit uns!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. Sie hatte Recht. Es gab einige Probleme zu überwinden… wie würden die anderen af die Gryffindor und den Slytherin reagieren? Was würde sein Vater sagen… bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater erschauerte er. Ginny bemerkte das und sah ihn besorgt an:

„Was ist?"  
"Nichts…"

Freundschaftlich knuffte sie ihn in die Seite:

„Man soll nicht lügen!"

„…Ich habe an meinen Vater gedacht."

Sofort bewölkte sich auch Ginnys Gesicht. Sie wusste ja, was Dracos Vater für ihn wollte: er sollte Todesser werden. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er das nicht wollte. Schließlich meinte sie:

„Er kann dich nicht zwingen. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, vielleicht kann Dumbledore helfen…"

Zweifelnd betrachtete der blonde junge Mann seine Freundin.

„Du musst nur daran glauben! Wirklich, dann kann man alles schaffen!"

Irgendetwas in ihren Worten ließ ihn hoffen. Auf eine bessere Zukunft. Mit diesen lebenslustigen Mädchen an seiner Seite, erschien die Welt auf einmal viel weniger grau. Er lächelte:

„Ja, du hast Recht, wir werden das überstehen. Zusammen.". Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ginny währenddessen sah ihn grinsend an:

„Weißt du, bis zum Frühstück ist es ja noch Zeit…". Nun grinste auch er. Als sie sich küssten und sie ihn wieder auf sich zog, erschien es ihm, als ob die Welt noch nie so gestrahlt hätte. Er konnte hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft schauen. Es würde schon werden!

Anmerkung:

Geschafft! Hier ist sie nun, meine FF. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen!

Falls sich jemand fragt, was Draco da singt: das ist ein Lied von mir; na ja, ich kann weder gut komponieren noch gut texten… aber ich wollte halt etwas eigenes.

Alternativ-Lied: Der Beginn von „Willst Du" von Schandmaul (also nicht meins!):

„Komm her und lausche meiner Stimme

Ich habe dir was zu erklärn

Hörst du das Herz in meiner Brust

Pass auf, ich habe dich gern!

Weiß nicht genau, wann es passierte,

Ein unbeschreiblicher Moment.

Ich sah dich an und in mir rührte

sich ein Gefühl, das brennt."

Ach ja, Schandmaul rulez! Die meisten der Melodien, von denen im Text die Rede ist, habe ich mir ähnlich wie einige Lieder von Schandmaul vorgestellt als ich die FF geschrieben habe. Einmal habe ich an Tomte gedacht (sehr coole Band, nur zu empfehlen).

Na ja, ich hoffe einfach, euch hat die FF gefallen!


End file.
